Taylor
by cherrrrrriiiiieeee
Summary: What if there was another character featured in 'Teen Beach Movie? Taylor, Brady's twin sister and Mack's best friend, feels like her summer is going great, until she gets whirled into the world of West Side Story with Brady and Mack. And then it just got better...until they start morphing into the movie! Eventual Butchy/OC.
1. You're Leaving?

**First Teen Beach Movie fic...I actually love this film!**

**So I had an idea since the film actually came out, and to do one of them 'What if there was another character involved?'. So I am! ****Its about Taylor, Brady's twin sister and Mack's best friend. She also happens to stumble into the world of West side story with them, and it will twist up a bit :D**

**Hehe enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Beach Movie :D**

* * *

Taylor Lynch (**Using that since you don't know their last names :(**) watched from the window of Big Papa's, her best friend's grandfather's surfboard shop, as her best friend, McKenzie Fox, or Mack, and her twin brother Brady, run around the beach having fun. Taylor smiled then walked back into the room that Charlie (**Made that up too!**), Mack's grandfather, made his surfboards in. Taylor could make surfboards, clean them, make them shine, but she couldn't surf. She didn't have an interest in it, and loved biking instead. Her Harley-Davidson Electra Glide was her favorite and she would use it whenever she could. Taylor didn't know why she was more into biking, especially because she lived on a beach, but people have different likes. Brady had even tried to teach her to surf once, but failed, so biking it was,

"Oh my god, I can't believe you put this on...again!" Taylor said to Charlie, smiling,

"You love this movie as much as I do.." He said sighing, and Taylor walked back over to the surfboard they were working on,

"Hey, you think I'm complaining?" She asked rhetorically. And what's this movie, you may ask? Well I think you know,

_West Side Story. _

It was by FARRR Taylor and Brady's favorite film, and Charlie had actually been the first person to show it to them, and the twins instantly fell in love with it. Just then, Brady and Mack came running through the door,

"-thing tomorrow, we hit the beach and that awesome surf!" Taylor heard her twin buzz,

"Brady, about tomorrow-" Mack started, and Taylor was silently wondering when Brady would realize West Side Story was on,

"Shhh, you hear that? No way!" He cut her off, and ran into the room Taylor and Charlie were in,

"Hey Twin!" Taylor greeted, but Brady was in awe at the screen,

"Hey!" He said, shrugging,

"Hey, sup bro!" Charlie greeted,

"I can't believe you two are watching this without me!" Brady said, walking over to the surfboard and leaning on it, still in awe at the screen,

"Now that you're here, we're not!" Taylor laughed, and Brady looked at her, frowning,

"Ha Ha!" He said sarcastically, and Taylor giggled,

"Please tell me this isn't-" "WEST SIDE STORY!" The three interrupted Mack and Brady and Charlie fist bumped. Mack rolled her eyes and continued, "That.."

"1962..Surfers, Bikers, best movie ever made!" Brady beamed, and Taylor nodded in agreement,

"How can you three like this silliness?" Mack started, "Especially you, Grandpa!"

"Silliness?" Charlie rhetorically asked, almost in disbelief,"Mack my dear, this movie defined an entire culture!"

"Exactly!" Brady then started,"A surfer guy and a biker girl share a secret love while trying to unite the rivaling gangs as a evil real estate mogul tries to turn their hangout into a resort by creating a weather machine which blows up creating a massive storm! ... "

"Silliness...Really?" Taylor finished, turning around to her best friend,

"Well can we watch it later because I really need to talk to you!" Mack rushed, holding Brady's arm. Taylor moved her eyes to Mack's and looked at her with a 'You haven't told him yet?!' look, and Mack replied with a 'I am working on it!' look,

"Just watch my favorite part!" Brady practically begged, and they all watched, including Mack, "Tanner and Lela's eyes meet, and are pulled apart by the rivalling gangs!"

'_...I'm not the kind_  
_Too fall for a guy_  
_Who flashes a smile_  
_(It goes on for miles)_  
_When usually swoon_  
_But I'm over the moon_  
_(He was just too cool for school)_

_And now I'm_  
_Falling for Ya_  
_Falling for Ya..._'

Lela sang on the screen, as she fell off the stage, and Tanner caught her, both staring into each other's eyes like lost puppies,

"Now this..this is my favorite part right here!" Mack's Grandpa said, and the Film continued,

'._..Hey! Get your soggy surfer mits off my baby sister!_  
_Well get your biker baby sister off our boarding buddy!_  
_Oh Yeah?_  
_Yeah!.._'

The characters continued to argue, before breaking out into a full dance war, and Mack rolled her eyes,

"Come on! They sing for no reason, They come out of the water and there hair is totally dry, the girls never surf as well as the boys and they sing for no reason! I only mentioned that again because even the second time, I don't even get why!"

"But its always summer, and everyone just sings and surfs!" Brady stated to obvious,

"And the Biker's just Bike, I mean, wouldn't you love to just do whatever you loved forever?" Taylor asked, looking dreamily at the screen. Then, there was a knock on the door, and Mack moved over to answer it,

"Come on, Taylor! Really?! The surfing looks fake, as does the Biking, and they would die on a real wave or bike, seriously! They sing in the ocean and never spit out water.." Mack said, walking over to the door. She opened the door and stared quite shockingly at the person there, her Aunt.

"Surprise!" Aunt Annette Said to her niece,"Well, aren't you going to give your Aunt Annette a hug?" Mack gave her a hug, and Annette carried on talking to her, "You are so grown up… you look so UNACCEPTABLE!"

"What?" Mack was taken back by this, and held her hand up behind her back,

"No not you, dear! Tell him the offer is unacceptable" Annette said into the earpiece, "It's good to see you McKenzie."

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Mack asked, while her Aunt was clearly disgusted by the surroundings,

"Well you thought wrong, we are leaving tomorrow. I hope you've packed."

"Mack..What does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" Brady asked, with hurt clearly written all over his face,

"Urm, this is Brady, and you know Taylor.." Mack told her Aunt, who was looking at Brady very weirdly, then turned and smiled at Taylor,

"Good to see you, Taylor! You have grown up so much!" Annette then pulled her into a hug, and Taylor awkwardly patted Annette's back," So, Brady, I am McKenzie's Aunt, I'm sure she has told you all about me." Annette said, and Brady timidly shook his head, while Taylor bit her lip,

"Mack, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" Brady, clearly confused, asked again, Taylor kept on biting her lip, so she didn't spill anything,

"Annette, welcome home." Charlie said, walking in to see what was going on,

"Oh, hello father!" Annette greeted him, kind of kissing him, but not really,

"You know, its good to have you-" Charlie started, but was interrupted when Annette practically threw her bag at him,

"Oh, I see you're still making surf boards. Oh, Don't tell me... you still have that!" Annette motioned to the wooden surf board on the wall.

"Still have it? I mean, we all grew up with the legends about that board, its part of the family." Mack said, while Charlie was nodding along with his Granddaughter,

"Me, your grandfather, and his father all found our destiny on that board." Charlie told her,

"There is only one way to find your destiny, McKenzie, and that is to-" She stopped for a minute, trying to get Mack to work it out,"-work hard for it" Mack then nodded along.

"Okay... alright... Mack, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" Brady asked again, getting impatient,

"Brady, as of tomorrow, my niece will be starting the exclusive, overpriced and, did I mention exclusive?, Downrich Preparatory Academy!" Annette told him, and Brady's face filled with more hurt,

"What?" He asked, completely astonished. Mack held her head down and Brady just stared over to her,

"I'm so sorry Brady..." Taylor whispered, only loud enough for him to hear, and rubbed his back with her hand

"Back east?" Annette asked, as if it was that obvious, and then There was a moment of silence,

"You knew?" He cried quietly to Taylor, and a single tear fell from her face

"Uh, Annette, we should talk about this, please-" Mack's Grandfather motioned her over, but Annette confronted him right there,

"There is nothing to talk about! This has always been the deal… isn't that right McKenzie?" Aunt Annette turned to face her,

"Sure.. its just that tomorrow there are these extreme conditions that I have been waiting my entire life to surf-"

"Surf? Oh sweetheart, your new life begins tomorrow. Your endless summer, well, has come to an end." Annette didn't show any signs of sympathy, and just smirked.

Mack couldn't take the pressure or the look of her boyfriend's and best friend's eyes on her, so she ran out of the house, and sat on the fence of the front porch. Brady followed her out, and looked more upset then angry. Taylor shook her head at Mack's aunt while tears were falling from her face, and followed the couple out, but hiding to listen in,

"-hard I tried,, I just didn't know how!" Mack said, showing her signs of hurt,

"Did Taylor know?" Brady asked, his eyes filling up with tears. Taylor flinched back at the sound of her name, but continued to stay hidden, she saw Mack just meekly nod, "Your leaving? Just like that.. why are they making you do this?"

"They aren't making me.. it's my choice!" Mack shouted.

"So change your mind!" Brady said, as if it was that easy,

"There's not enough time! My flight leaves at noon tomorrow!" Mack told him, both getting more upset and angrier by the minute. Taylor listened in, but already knew all this information,

"How can you leave? This is your home! It's where your grandfather is, it's where you surf, its where Taylor is, its where I am!"

"I was really lucky to get into this school, Brady, and my aunt said it will pave the way to my future! Taylor gets it, why can't you!" Mack tried to convince him, but Brady was stubborn, she new it wouldn't be that easy, "I know you're upset and….and I should have told you, its just.. I didn't know how !" Mack jumped down from the fence, and rushed onto the sand at the side of the house. Taylor crawled over and tried to hide, but Mack caught her eyes and just nodded at her. Taylor stayed put,

"Mack! Hey! Wait, stop!" Brady called out to her, following her,

"What's this deal your aunt was talking about?" Brady questioned, spinning her around. Mack sighed and dropped her arms to her sides.

"After we lost my mom, the deal we made with my aunt was that I could stay here for the first part of high school. And when it was time to get serious I would leave with my Aunt, and go to this school..Like she did," Mack informed him,

"So she just shows up to take you away? Aren't you happy here?" Brady asked her. Mack didn't answer, instead she pulled out a leather book and opened it,

"This is my moms journal.." Mack held it up, "It said, 'most of all, I dream that my daughter becomes a great success.. that she isn't just pulled through life, but marches through it, triumphantly'."

"She sounds amazing..." Brady consoled her,

"Yeah... my mom wanted to go college, to make something of herself but.. she had me, time passed and, well, she never got to live out that dream."

"That's not your fault!"

"No, I know its not! I also know, that I can do what she never had a chance to!" Mack continued climbing up the stairs so she was towering over Brady,

"You don't have to be what your aunt wants you to be, Mack, you can be anything you want!" Brady told her,

"Brady, I have to do this!" Mack told him for what felt like the 100th time. Mack started to walk in, but Brady followed her up the stairs and stopped her, looking into her eyes,

"What about us?" Brady asked, and things were now getting serious,

"How can there be an 'us' after today? And Taylor, I don't know, she already knows we won't stay in contact.." Mack shook her head, and Taylor's eyes filled with water again

"I'll wait for you! And so will Taylor! You two are like sisters!"

"I know what it feels like to miss someone, and I care about you two too much to put you through that..." She quietened down and looks up to him,

"So your saying you care about me enough, to break up with me?" Brady asked.

"I don't want to Brady, but what other choice do I have?" Brady backed off a bit and scoffed, leaning on the post just before the stairs, clenching his fists and shaking his head. Mack came up behind him and gave him a hug, leaning her head on his shoulder,

"Thanks… for.. the most awesome summer of my life. I just wish it wasn't over.." Mack rubbed his arm, and walked back inside getting ready to pack. Mack looked at Taylor one last time, before turning around and walking off.


	2. In With a Splash!

**Hey guys! I love the reviews on the last chap, so here's the next one!**

**Also to a few people, I don't know if its Wet Side Story or West, but I'm keeping it as West. Edit; She is going to be with Butchy...**

***Don't own TBM***

* * *

Mack was in her room, finishing off her packing, putting her journal away in a box that was full of her mother's things. She came across a picture of her and Brady and smiled slightly. Brady was holding her, and they were both laughing, looking like they were having the best time. Behind that was another picture of her and Taylor and this was Mack's favorite picture of them. They were 10 and were having a water fight, it looked like one of them action shots and they both looked generally happy. A little flashback occurred in Mack's mind of that day, it was also the day that Taylor introduced her to Brady. She put both pictures in the same box that the journal was in, and closed it. Mack then picked up her suitcases and bags from her bed and walked out into the hall with them. As she stepped out, the first thing she saw was the family surfboard. She stopped for a moment and memorized it with her surfboard with probably millions of legends, and that's when she decided she wanted to surf one more time.

Mack changed into her Rash guard and swimming shorts, then set a note down that said '_Back in time for the flight -M'_, hoping that her Aunt would see it. Mack then grabbed the legendary board, left through the front door and ran out to the sea.

Stood next to the lifeguard tower holding her board, Mack watched the harsh waves that were crashing on the shore, and she couldn't wait to jump in. Everyone around her was chatting and talking, while she was stood alone,

"S'up?" Brady came up behind her and scared her, with Taylor next to him,

"Hey...How did you two know I was going to be here?" Mack asked them, and she thought she already knew the answer,

"We knew you couldn't stay away from a surf like this, I know you too well!" Taylor told her, slightly laughing,

"Brady, I'm glad you came, but I already told you-" Mack started her sentence, looking towards Brady and jumping into conclusions,

"I just came to watch you surf, not to propose..besides, you've already said what you want.." Brady sighed,

"Brady-" "Just leave it, okay?"

"Okay," Mack nodded,"Check out what I'm about to do." Brady laughed as Mack nudged him, and then she sped off, away from Brady and Taylor, and onto the ocean, paddling out pretty far. When she came up to a few big waves, She hesitated for a moment, a billion things going through her head, but she knew she had to do this. As she was thinking about all this, she forgot about the weather, and it started getting worse. Mack shook her head and got ready to surf the next wave. Waiting...waiting...waiting...Mack stood up on her board, and started to surf!

"Hey bro," Mack's Grandfather said to Brady, walking up to him and Taylor.

"You've gotta see this, she rivilin' it." Brady gloated for her, and both the boys looked out onto the ocean,

"She's doing so good! Wait..." Taylor started, and Charlie finished,

"Yeah... I don't like the looks of this sky, Brady..." They both looked up to the sky, and the clouds were getting darker, the waves getting stronger, but Mack continued, not stopping and paddling further and further out.

"Yeah, check it out.." Brady pointed to all the surfers who were getting wiped out, and many people had already started to get out of the ocean,

"This looks bad, shes gotta get in!" Taylor cried out,

"This is really bad..." Brady said, Then the lifeguard, who had just shown up, started blowing his whistle and waving a red 'warning' flag, and everyone then started to leave the sea, everyone but Mack. Its not like she didn't see the warning, because the lifeguard starting directing it directly to her,

"What is she doing?!" Brady asked rhetorically, and Taylor shrugged,

"She's not paddling in. This isn't good." Charlie told them, and the twins stared in shock to each other, before Taylor sped off to a speedboat of sorts with a life-jacket,

"BRADY!" Taylor called. Brady turned to his sister, then followed her movements, by grabbing one of the Jackets and jumping onto the boat, while Taylor drove it out to Mack, who was still going,

"Mack, Come on! Don't do it!" Brady called over Taylor's shoulder,

"I have to!" Mack cried back, shaking her head and preparing to paddle further forward,

"Don't do it!" Taylor pleaded, but Mack ignored them both and carried on moving forward, out to the next wave, with determination practically smothering her face.

"Mack!" "Mack, Please!" The twins tried to stop her, but failed as McKenzie was determined. She paddled up to the wave, got ready, turned around, stood up, started to surf... then with a big _SPLASH! _...

**She fell in.**

"MACK!" Taylor screamed, but got no reply, she then moved forward a but, so her and her twin could try and see where Mack went, but both failed. Then without warning, Brady jumped in after her and scanned the water from underneath, unable to find Mack. After what seemed like ages, he started to feel weird, like he was moving, or spiraling down further and further into the ocean, getting dizzy. Taylor looked over the water from above, and lost sight of the two. She started to panic a little, before Jumping in after them without thinking. She dived down, but then got the same, moving, spiraling, dizzy feeling that her twin, unknowingly to her, got as well. She felt weird for a moment, then felt like she was being pushed up from under her feet, and up to the waves...

**[Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short, but I have a question, who do you think should portray Taylor? Leave a suggestion in a review for me! Bye(: ]**


	3. The Surfers

Mack and Brady were both pushed up to the top of the water, and while Mack was coughing and struggling, Brady was more concerned about her than himself,

"You okay?" Brady asked her, holding her arm and trying to keep her up,

"What are you doing here?!" Mack asked with an annoyed tone, and just when Brady was about to answer, another person shot up and clutched onto Brady's arm,

"This is why I hate water!" Taylor cried out, holding onto her brother,

"Seriously?! You too?" Mack screeched, and Taylor just shrugged,

"What happened to the storm?" Both of the girls said at the same time,

"Jinx!" Taylor laughed and Mack just scowled,

"Not in the mood Tay!"

"Come on, lets get the board..." Brady told them. They started to swim towards the board and Brady clung onto it, while Taylor climbed onto it as she wasn't a very experienced swimmer. Then they started to paddle/swim towards the shore, and Mack wasn't in the most pleasant of moods,

"What did you do?!" Mack cried, practically stomping out the water.

"We tried to save you!" Taylor told her,

"Yeah!" Brady agreed, "This is the part where you tell me I'm your hero and then shower me with kisses!"

"Not in front of me you won't!" Taylor said holding her hand up to block the scene,

"I didn't need saving! This was my last chance to ride that monster wave before I leave forever! And instead I end up here at-" Mack stopped to look around at where she was, but started to hear music. She furrowed her eyebrows, then saw a girl, with blonde hair and a very pink bikini being thrown into the air, shaking and it almost seemed like she was in slow motion. Cheering could be heard, as well as chatting,

"Brady..." Mack started, trying to get his attention,

"Yeah" he said flatly, not really caring. Taylor then looked up, and saw the exact same thing,

"Brady!" Taylor then tried,

"What is that?" Mack asked herself, as her and Taylor started to move towards the sounds. Then, the girls heard singing,

_Blue skies_  
_Gentle breeze_  
_What a day_

"Yeah?!" Brady said, starting to follow them and listening at awe, as if he had heard this before,

_Sunshine and sweet harmonies_  
_Time to play _

They trio hid behind a boat, and perked up a bit just to see what was going on. There were teenagers, about their age, playing, having fun. Some were sunbathing, some were in the water with hula hoops, and some were even doing flips about the place. Overall, the three were very confused,

_No more complications_  
_From now on just_  
_Good vibrations! _

Then, the music started to pick up, getting more funkier. Taylor motioned over to a car, which seemed to be constantly pouring out people, then stopped on a tanned boy, who had loads of muscle,

"Maybe we're dead!" Mack exclaimed, "We've died and ended up in a musical!"

Then, more singing started, where as it was more intense. (**A/N: If there is a song that includes Taylor, I will say so, and if it does not, the song will be exactly the same, I won't tweak it, don't worry, you will know :D This song doesn't include her, except for the name bit, obvs.**)

_On my way_  
_Feeling fine_  
_Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine_  
_Can hardly wait_  
_To cause' a commotion_  
_C'mon everyone!_  
_Jump into the ocean!_

_Flying high_  
_Just outta reach_  
_no ants, no bugs, we're nuts for the beach!_

_Surf, Surf!_  
_(Woo!)_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
_(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
_Ride the perfect waves_  
_Say hi to the sky _  
_(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_  
_Surf, Surf Sand!_  
_It's a bikini wonderland!_  
_Summers on!_  
_And we're gonna_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy! _

_The radio blares  
And here's the plan  
We'll soak up the sun  
And get the ultimate tan!  
We can hardly wait  
To show our devotion  
Here we go again  
Into the ocean!_

Now's the time  
So here's the speech  
Never lookin' down  
Have a ball at the beach!

_(Woo!)  
Surf, Surf Crazy!  
(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)  
Ride the perfect waves  
Say hi to the sky  
(Hi, Hi to the sky!)  
Surf, Surf Sand!  
It's a bikini wonderland!  
Summers on!  
And we're going  
Surf, Surf Crazy! _

As the surfers ran passed, a pang of realisation his Taylor,

"Guys, we're in the movie!" She exclaimed,

"What?" Mack questioned,

"Oh my god, we're in our movie! West Side Story!" Brady told her,

"What? How? Why?!" Mack stuttered out different one-worded questions,

"All viable questions!" He said, holding his hand sup and laughing with Taylor,

"What do we do?" Mack rushed, panicking,

"Have fun!" The twins said, throwing their hands up and following the surfers. Brady and Taylor stood and the end of the line, and joined in with the singing and dancing,

_Burgers hot, water warm._  
_A cool seaside bashl._  
_Catch a wave! Turn it up!_  
_Make a splash!, Make a splash! (MAKE A SPLASH!)  
_

At the end of the line, Taylor threw the bucket that was being passed down to the right, which soaked Mack. Taylor shot Mack a sympathetic look, and walked away,

_I'm Tanner!_  
_Seacat!_  
_Giggles!_  
_Rascal!_  
_Kiki!_  
_BRADY!_  
_Taylor!_

_I'm Mack ..._  
_Cowabunga attack! _

Then, as more singing and dancing broke out, Taylor and Brady managed to get away, where as Mack somehow ended up in the middle of it all,

_Surf, Surf!_  
_(Whoooo!)_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
_(Surf, Surf, Surf ... Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
_Ride the perfect wave! Say "hi" to the sky!_  
_(Ride the perfect - hi, hi to the sky)_  
_Surf, Surf Sand!_  
_It's a bikini wonderland!_  
_Summer´s on! And we've gone ..._  
_Summer´s on! And we´ve gone ..._  
_Summer´s on! And we´ve gone ..._  
_Surf, Surf Crazy! _

The surfers all flopped down on their surfboards, and Mack looked around,

"Well that happened..."

Then the surfers stood back up, then fell back down, which startled Mack,

"This is fantastic!" Taylor ran up to her and stood on her left,

"Crazy right!" Brady then made a hand thingy, stood on Mack's left,

"I'd say so" Mack said, clearly not amused,

Suddenly, all of the Surfers jumped up and ran up to the nearby hang out, named 'Big Mommas' laughing and cheering.

"This is the best thing ever!" Taylor screeched, clinging on Mack's arm,

"Come on, lets go!" Brady said, grabbing Mack's hand, who grabbed Taylor's. And they all ran up, following the surfers...

* * *

**Again, sorry this is so short, but I wanted to meet the Bikers separately,**

**I know how disappointed some of you were that I wasn't putting Taylor and Butchy together, so I'm going to try and do it, but if I can't I am sorry :D**

**I liked the suggestions of who Taylor should be played by, I was leaning towards it being Olivia Holt, but digiwonder said she should be unique. Idk, tell me what you think.**

**Anyway until next time, my lovelies :D**


	4. The Bikers

"That was awesome!" Brady yelled as the trio had entered Big Momma's, following the surfers. All the surfers turned to look at them, with rather confused or shocked expressions on their faces,

"I mean... insane…" Brady said, making another weird hand movement, and going nervous. Most of the Surfers raised they eyebrows, or tilted their heads in a confused way, "… What up Dogs?"

"Far out, he thinks were animals!" One of the surfer, named Seacat said, slightly laughing.

"No..., it's an expression, It means...um..." Mack stopped for a moment, before whispering,"You know what, they're right it does sound ridiculous.."

"So where are you cats from?" Seacat asked them,

"Oh, so cats is okay, but dogs is weird," Taylor muttered,

"Just follow my lead.." Brady whispered to his sister, and Mack managed to hear what he said,

"Is it leading us home?" Mack asked, gritting her teeth, trying to smile,

"Were from... erh," Brady waited, and said,"Not far away!" as Mack said, "Far away!". Taylor stepped back a bit and folded her arms, rolling her eyes,

Then, Brady decided to say, "Far away!" While Mack said, "Not far away!"

"Right...not far..." Brady started,

"But far… a close far," Mack finished,

"Yeah, its like we practically came out of the ocean!" Taylor said sarcastically, with her arms still folded. Both Brady and Mack turned their heads to her and glared, while she just mouthed 'What?'

"Hey Rascal!" Seacat called, ignoring Taylor's comment,

"Yeah Seacat?" Rascal asked, coming up behind him, and smiling slightly,

"Seems to me that we have got some unwanted hodads-" "HODADS!" Rascal shouted, copying the last word Seacat had said, and making everyone flinch at the same time,

"That we need to put the kobosh-" "KOBOSH" Rascal yelled, yet again

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong..." Brady nervously told them, but was cut off,

"Look we don't jelly-" "JELLY" Rascal shouted for the last time, and everyone either flinched, or scowled at him. Seacat then finished hi sentence, "-roll to outsiders" Seacat finished.

All of the sudden there was a motorcycle roar and smoke started to blow through the entrance. The Surfers ran off the main dance floor, and to tables, as if to get into 'position'. Brady pulled Mack out the way, and Taylor followed them to the side, where they had a clear view of everything...

"This is Big Momma's! The restaurant where the surfers and bikers all hang!" Brady told Mack excitedly, who then came up beside him confused,

"Bikers? What bikers?" Mack asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Brady flicked his hand so it pointed to the entrance that had filled up with smoke. The three turned and saw a boy, dressed in full black, walk in, spin around, then comb his hair,

"Each gang wants the other one gone, so they can have it to themselves." Taylor informed her, then flicked her wrist, to point to the other entrance, where two girls, with very big hair, walked in,

"Here comes Butchy, leader of the motorcycle gang, the Rodents." Brady said,

"The Rodents?" Mack asked in disbelief, and a slight bit of disgust,

Brady pointed to the door. Butchy rode in on his motorcycle,

"How cool is that?" Taylor squealed.

"So we have landed in the middle of a surf and turf war?!" Mack cried out. They looked back over to Butchy, who had thrown his helmet off and climbed off his motorcycle. He walked down the stairs, infront of four other bikers, and clicked his fingers. They all started walking forward, and the rest of the bikers slowly lined up behind Butchy,

He clicked again, and they all stopped in poses. Butchy looked around, and scowled, "Surfers... thought I smelt something fishy."

"Rodents," The Rodents turned around, "I knew I should have laid some traps."

"Thought you were exterminated!" Giggles insulted,

"And I thought you surfers was all washed up!" Lugnut, one of the Bikers, threwback,

"Yeah, cause clearly you's is drips!" Butchy said,

"You should make like the ocean and wave good bye... cause Butchy wants this place to himself!" CheeChee, one of the biker girls, spat,

"Yeah, Butchy wants this place all to himself!" Struts, another biker girl, agreed,

"Yeah, Butchy wants this place-" Rascal started, but the bikers all turned, intimidatingly, to him and he backed out quickly,

"They does not lie," Butchy shrugged, pointing to the two girls

"Sorry!... But Big Momma's is the perfect hangout, and we want it all to ourselves!" Seacat told them,

"Well I'm so very sorry, but that might not probably happen!" Butchy said, prodding Seacat,

Tanner, the leader of the surfers, came pushing his way through the crowd, and to the front, saying 'Excuse me...' to everyone he passed, "What?"

"I'll show you what." Butchy said. He snapped his fingers passed Tanner's head, and everyone turned around to see a girl, who looked about Taylor and Mack's age, leaning on the jukebox. She hid her face behind a bikers helmet, then threw it too the side,

"That's Lela, Butchy's little sister," Taylor told Mack as Lela put a coin in the jukebox, rotating her hips and hitting the side of it, smiling,

"Stand back..." Brady warned Mack

"Why?" Mack asked, a tiny bit scared,

"You'll see..." The twins said in unison. Then, the bikers lined up, clicking their fingers along to the music, and Butchy started singing,

_**Butchy:**_  
_You better run, run, run_  
_Cuz' here we come_  
_Revving our engines under the sun_  
_You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_  
_Woah!_

The trio watched, Brady and Taylor smirking and Mack frowning, as the bikers started to move around dancing,

_Keeping me cool!_  
_Smooth and steady!_  
_Slicked back hair_  
_Things are getting heavy!_  
_You're cruisin' for bruisin'_  
_Two wheels and an open road_  
_Wrapped in leather_  
_Ready to go!_

The Bikers all pulled out chairs, and started to dance around with them,

_Don't stop, stop the music!_  
_We ride fast like a bullet_  
_We do anything we want, anytime we want_  
_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_  
_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_  
_We're not gonna live any other way! _

Brady, pulled Taylor's arm, and the both looked at each other smirking. The twins ran towards the bikers, round the back, and Mack was completely oblivious...then Lela started to sing herself...

_**Lela:**_  
_Bubblegum cherry top ,  
Go to the hop!_  
_Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot_  
_While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'! _

Brady jumped in, dressed in nearly all leather, and had on sunglasses,

**_Brady:_**  
_Alright,_  
_I went to the drive in and what did I see?_  
_A hundred little betties all staring at me!_  
_I was cruising, for some LOVING!_

As Brady was getting his 'Loving' from a biker girl, Taylor Jumped in and started to sing on her own, (**Her outfit is on my profile if anyone wants to see it :D**)

_**Taylor:**_  
_I got these two wheels and an open road_  
_Pop that clutch, ready to go!_

Taylor and Brady danced the exact same moves, both being thrown into the air, and jumping about,

_**Brady and Taylor:**  
Don't stop, stop the music!_  
_We ride fast like a bullet_  
_We do anything we want, anytime we want_  
_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_  
_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_  
_We're not gonna live any other way_  
_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_  
_Oh!_

Taylor leaned on the counter, while Brady was throwing about the soda,

_**Taylor:  
**1,2, a 1,2,3!_  
_A who, who, who's ridin with me?_

_**Brady:  
**I gotta gang full of brusiers, all crusin' with me!_  
_And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up this place_  
_Oh!_

Brady started to play the guitar with Butchy, jumping over people while Butchy did a back flip. They everyone moved into the middle, ready to dance, when Brady hit the Jukebox. Taylor and the rest of the bikers waited, then he hit it again,

_**Brady and Taylor:**_  
_Don't stop, stop the music!_  
_We ride fast like a bullet_  
_We do anything we want, anytime we want_  
_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_  
_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_  
_We're not gonna live any other way_  
_So don't stop, stop the music!_  
_We ride fast like a bullet_  
_We do anything we want, anytime we want_  
_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_  
_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_  
_We're not gonna live any other way_  
_No, we're not gonna live any other way!_  
_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!_  
_Oh! _

The twins both slid across the floor, and landed right in front of Mack. They were both panting while Mack just smirked,

"Just couldn't help yourself could you?" She asked them, raising an eyebrow,

"I've always wanted to be in that number!" The twins said together,

"Jinx!" Taylor laughed...

**-0-0- **

The trio left to stand outside Big Momma's while Mack was ranting on,

"Remember that movie with the robot who drank liquid from an abandoned spaceship, turned into a Vampire middle school teacher who taught the entire school to salsa dance, and then went on to win the regional championships?" She asked them with a panicked look on her face,

"Yeah?" Brady replied as Taylor said, "No?"

"Well that makes more sense then this!" Mack screeched. The three ran the the porch stairs and Mack started getting more annoyed,

"I have an idea, hand me my cell!" Brady said stupidly,

"What year was this movie made?" Mack asked him,

"Around 1962 and..." Brady was interrupted by Taylor,

"And you going to do what with a cell phone that doesn't exist yet?" Taylor asked him, rhetorically,

"Call our folks who...weren't born yet, right..."

"Brady! My entire future depends on us getting out of here, like, now!" Mack screeched,

"Except, maybe it would be fun to hang for a bit!" Brady told her, and Taylor nodded in agreement,

"Except no, it wouldn't, because I have to catch a plane in two hours...Well, two hours and 50 years!" Mack cried,

"Fine. Maybe we need to figure out how we got here in order to know how to leave...So we came in on that storm, right? Maybe that has something to do with it." Taylor pointed out,

"So we have to wait for a storm to get out of here?!"

"Yeah, but we're in luck, because there's a huge storm at the end of the movie." Brady told her,

"Okay..." Mack nodded,"Well, what are we going to do in the meantime?"

Suddenly, four bikers ran out of Big Momma's laughing and talking. They did a weird chant/handshake and knocked heads,

"Oh, hey, we're having a shredder shindig tonight here at Big Momma's," Seacat told the three,"You should both make the scene."

"Yeah but..." "Sounds blastin'!" The twins cut Mack off,

"Cowabunga!" The Surfers shouted, then ran off towards the ocean,

"We're stuck in another dimension, and your idea of a good use of time is to party?! Well, not me!" Mack sternly said. In a few seconds, the scene had changed and the three were stood in like a triangle shape, all wearing different outfits, Mack and Brady were in surfer/party attire, while Taylor was dressed more like a biker (Profile). You could hear music and people singing,

"Where did these outfits come from?" Mack asked to no one in particular,

"From the magic of movies!" Brady beamed, "You look nice!"

"Hey look," Taylor tapped them, and then pointed to the side,"your board!"

"How did that get here?" Mack asked, running her finger over to flower and putting down the rash guard to the side,

"Come on, let's go." Brady pulled them both along, but held onto Mack's hand and they ran inside Big Momma's...

* * *

**Okay, long chapter for you guys! :D**

**There are some links to the outfits Taylor wears on my profile (IF not, they will be up later.)**

**Next Chapter is Falling for you with my own twist, and Butchy/Taylor will interact for the first time...Awesomeness!**

**Until next time :D**


	5. Falling for You

"So this is a shin-dig?" Mack asked rhetorically,

"Yep, and you're dressed for it. Lets roll!" Brady grabbed Mack's hand and ran off, leaving Taylor behind,

"Well thanks Brady..." She said to no one in particular, and she walked down the stairs. On the other side of the room, the bikers had entered and were strutting about acting like they owned the place, picking up people's drinks and pushing people out the way, until they came to a booth at the side and sat down.

Taylor sat at one of the empty tables in the middle, next to where Brady and Mack were standing. Mack's eyes were very uncertain while Brady was just gleaming,

'I thought this would be so much more fun..." Taylor thought with boredem, resting her hands on the back of the chair and putting her chin onto them. Taylor turned around to talk to Brady and Mack, but another face jumped in front of her instead,

"Hi!" Lela said, making Taylor jump a bit. Taylor, of course, knew who Lela was, she just didn't expect her to be so perky,

"Hi..." Taylor said, quite unsure,

"So, one of my friends can't sing tonight, so can you take her spot?" Lela asked smiling, her hands in front of her and swinging back and forth,

"I don't even sing... and I don't know you." Taylor told Lela, shaking her head and trying to play is cool, while secretly freaking out on the inside because Lela is her favorite character,

"I'm sure you'll be great! Come on!" But before Taylor could answer, Lela grabbed her hand and jolted her forward pulling her towards the stage, up the stairs and just in front of the band. They stood next to each other, with Taylor of the right of Lela. Lela turned around to get the band started, and the cheesy music started playing,

Taylor fiddled with her fingers a bit, and looked down, but immediately looked up when she head Brady's voice. His voice was quickly covered up by Lela's as she started singing,

_**Lela:**_  
_The day started ordinary_  
_Boys walking by (ooo ooo)_  
_It was the same old story_  
_Too fresh or too shy (ooo ooo)_

Every so often, Lela would glance over to Taylor, who was slightly nervous, and as the Pre-Chorus came up, Lela urged Taylor to sing. Taylor bit her lip uncertain, then sang,

_**Taylor:**_  
_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_  
_Who flashes a smile  
(It goes on for miles)_  
_Don't usually swoon_  
_But I'm over the moon  
(Cause he was just too cool for school) _

Taylor's confidence shot up, and she started dancing along with Lela, as well as singing,

___**Lela and Taylor:**  
And now I'm_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
Can't hold on any longer  
_And now I'm falling for you_

_**Taylor:**  
It feels like I tumbled from another world  
__Into your arms and it's so secure_

_**Lela:**_  
_Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure  
__Head over heels, I'm gonna be your girl_

Taylor watched Mack pull Brady over to the side, and they talked very quietly. The music was still playing...but this was one of Taylor's favorite parts, she wanted to see Lela fall into Tanners arms... Lela started to twirl, but when Taylor looked over again, Tanner was holding onto Mack, staring longingly at her. Then Lela fell and Taylor let out a small squeal, but Brady was there just in time to catch her. Lela looked at Brady in the same way that Tanner was looking at Mack. Taylor had a mix between a confused and shocked look on her face, but she had to continue singing, as did Lela,

_**Lela and Taylor:**  
And now I'm_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you_

Taylor was watching from afar as Brady and Lela and Tanner and Mack talked to each other. Tanner and Lela trying to flirt, and it looked like Brady and Mack were denying their flirting. Taylor was called over by Struts and another Biker girl, and they starting to talk to her, nearly interrogating her, but Taylor wasn't listening. She stood, her body facing the biker girls and her head facing towards Mack and Brady, trying to see what was going on, but she couldn't pick up what they were saying because of 'the stupid film with stupid background music!' Taylor started to listen to the two girls, giving up listening to her twin and best friend. Mack pried away from Tanner and slightly skipped over to Brady,

"Brady, can I have a moment? A really quick, important moment?" Mack asked sternly,

"Excuse me, Lela." Brady said politely, and started to walk off,

"Taylor!" Mack shouted, and Taylor looked over the shoulder of Struts to see Mack raising an eyebrow at her. She waved her hand to get Taylor to follow her and Taylor nodded. She starting walking off but wasn't looking where she was going, keeping her head and eyes turned to the two friends of Lela,

"Nice meeting you gir-Eep..." Taylor let out a small squeal as she tripped over nothing, and fell back. She closed her eyes, preparing for the impact of the floor, but it never came, instead, she was caught by strong arms that she didn't recognize. Taylor opened her eyes and was shocked by what, or who, she saw. Butchy stood, staring at Taylor like Lela was staring at Brady and Tanner at Mack. Taylor felt kind of awkward, and raised an eyebrow,

"You can put me down now..."

"O-oh right, sorry..." Butchy stuttered out and put her down.

"Thanks for that, I didn't want to break a nail..." Taylor said as a joke, and Butchy looked sternly at her, his eyebrows furrowed and kind of in awe,

"You could of died!" He exclaimed over-exaggerating. His accent very thick, but Taylor could tell it was very fake.

'Ugh movies are weird...' Taylor thought outloud, but not too loud so Butchy couldn't hear her. She looked in the direction Mack and Brady were stood, before slowly starting to walk off,

"I doubt it...Thanks anyway..." Taylor said, then walked out the door Mack and Brady left. All Butchy could do was stare, and furrowed his eyebrows, completely confused.


	6. Sorry

Oh my word. Another authors note.

So I thought I would update you guys till whats going on. I don't want to hide anything from you guys, so I will say it.

I haven't been updating because my life has been going through a really bad time at the moment. I tried to kill myself. I know, bad right? And I wanted to be honest. Well I haven't had any muse to write, but I am going to try and update soon. I am sorry once again.

This will be going on all my three stories, and will be deleted when I update.

-cherrrrrriiiiieeee


End file.
